


关于停电  R18part

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin
Summary: 关于停电的床戏扩写





	关于停电  R18part

**Author's Note:**

> 关于停电的床戏扩写

亲上那一点点碎渣之后白羽瞳才发现自己也饿了，当然不是小甜品能填饱的，他要的，是人体盛。展耀后知后觉的反应过来自己被占了便宜，于是一边张开小尖牙回咬一边去扒白羽瞳的衣服。  
白羽瞳的手一直在展耀胸前流连，其实展耀很奇怪白羽瞳对于自己胸部的执念，明明在自己看来是平平坦坦的普通男性的胸部，白羽瞳怎么就那么喜欢捏。“猫儿，”白羽瞳突然开口打断了展耀飘远的思绪，他低头就发现白羽瞳死死盯着自己的胸，“你说我多揉揉，会不会出奶？”  
展耀被白羽瞳色情的脑回路惊得死命把人往外推，又一把薅过白羽瞳的头发，把人扯到自己面前，“你睁开眼睛看看清楚，我是男的！！你清醒一点！！要喝奶找你的大胸迷妹去，别在我这块生不出来菜的地上做无用功！！！”被气得口不择言的展耀嚷嚷完一通就松手了，气鼓鼓往旁边一挪。  
白羽瞳被萌的恨不得一头扎死在展耀身上。急急把人一把搂到怀里，从头顶一路亲到下巴，“我的迷妹，哦不，迷弟从来不是只有你吗？我还能去找谁？”然后又是一个抵死缠绵的吻。  
展耀被亲的昏头转向，不知不觉间衣服被脱得七七八八。在反应过来的时候白羽瞳的手已经开始在臀上两块肉揉搓了。白羽瞳一直觉得展耀长得很好，无论是从脸，还是身材。虽然是纸片人的身材，但是胸上却附了薄薄的一层软肉，臀部也是，嫩肉生的娇俏，足以让白羽瞳为止兴起。  
“不是...小白，等等....去卧室，这里没有套子...啊！”在展耀的一声惊呼下白羽瞳把他翻了个身，展耀趴跪在沙发上，白羽瞳跪在他身后，虔诚的吻他的后颈和脊背，然后手伸到展耀前边的沙发缝里摸索了一阵，当着展耀的面拿出了ky和安全套。  
展耀再一次被刷新了对白羽瞳的认知，“啊啊啊啊白羽瞳你他妈是变态吗？你的洁癖呢？狗吃了吗？”白羽瞳在展耀背上亲出吧唧一声之后便将沾了润滑的手伸向展耀后穴，顺带说了句，“宝贝儿，你知道的，我的洁癖对你从来就不成立。”这老鼠...展耀被话调戏的满脸通红，安安分分趴回去放松身体让白羽瞳进出。  
等到白羽瞳三指都在展耀穴道内扩张完，展耀已经是气喘吁吁满脸绯红了。“宝贝儿，想不想要？嗯？想要就和哥哥说，哥哥马上给你。”展耀搞不明白为什么白羽瞳在叫哥哥这个方面也格外执着，舔了舔后槽牙，笑着露出舌尖，扯着白羽瞳的手臂把他拉到自己侧边，“哥哥我是不可能叫的，但是生活还是应该有点儿情趣，你说对不对，”说到这里展耀无故停下了，冲着白羽瞳眨了眨眼，又凑到白羽瞳耳边，半吹气半亲吻的吐出两个字，“老公。”  
白羽瞳惊得掐着展耀腰的手都微微颤抖，抵着展耀的颈子把人按回去，凭着记忆一干到底，肠肉包裹着性器的快感让白羽瞳有些晕头转向。  
将手从腰上挪开，一路往下摸到展耀的阴茎，拨弄了两下，满意的看着它颤颤巍巍的渗出一点前列腺液，又挪到会阴，开始一边撞击一边抚摸会阴处。  
两处都被照顾到快感让展耀有些承受不住，显出了难得的孟浪，“啊....太大了，别.....别摸..顶到了....好...好厉害...”“顶到了？顶到哪？说给老公听听。”嘴上温柔的说着情话，还是不是吻他一下，性器却大有要把人操坏的意思。  
展耀被操的头往前撞，手摸到平坦的下腹，傻乎乎的笑了两下，“操到....操到最里面了.....小白，小白.....我想看你....”白羽瞳一听乐了，马上把爱人翻过来朝着自己，性器一下一下凿到穴道深处。爱人的穴道是在紧实的很，扩张的充分又使得内里温暖吸人，  
展耀一条腿被压到了胸前，另一条腿在白羽瞳手臂上晃悠，一通快速的抽插后欲火稍降，白羽瞳开始细致的顶弄，慢慢感受爱人的温暖。  
展耀可受不了这样的慢活计，被磨得快要哭出来，“小白....你快....快点.....别磨了.....”白羽瞳闻言便次次顶到底，顶一下问一句深不深，再顶一下又问一句够不够，“够了够了.....不行了....轻点儿....轻点操...”“你又要快又要轻，宝贝儿你可真难伺候。”展耀臊的说不出话，过了一会才开口，“随...随你吧！”  
白羽瞳满意的看着身下的人，尽心尽力的按展耀适应的频率挑逗他，展耀睁眼就是爱人背对着烛火，身上的汗渍带起色情的反光，看不清脸但是粗重的喘息却是听的清清楚楚，头发上的汗水还随着操动甩到自己身上。明明已经过了夏天，周遭的空气却凭空升了温，黏黏糊糊的就像这场性爱，要将人溺死其中。  
展耀被频繁操到敏感点，身下已经忍不住要泄出来，委委屈屈的张开手对着白羽瞳：“小白，要抱抱。”白羽瞳弯下腰的一瞬间展耀射了出来，精液粘在两人腹前，穴道也因为敏感开始急剧收缩，白羽瞳闷哼一声，也泄在了展耀身体里。  
“宝贝儿，这么勾引我，今晚是不是不想睡了。”感受着还没抽出去的小小白又有觉醒的趋势，被抱着走向卧室的展耀想自己可能明天又要请假了。


End file.
